Re-alive
by Morriarchi
Summary: A drabble I made for after Saito Hikari (Rockman.exe) died and how Haruka felt.


Haruka smiled down at the two babes in her arms. They were only two months now, but were as adorable as ever. Netto, the younger of the twin boys, was an adventurous little kid; always _trying_ crawl away, but finding it was harder than it looked. Saito, the elder, preferred to simply be held and sit, contentedly watching his brother's failed escape attempts.

Their mother laughed as she watched the two look at each other, brown eyes widening and heads tilting back slightly (heads are heavy for little necks). They stared at each other for several seconds, seeming to have just noticed each other. Haruka couldn't help but laugh as Netto attempted what might have been a baby's form of communication, but ended up burying his face shyly into his mother's chest. Saito, on the other hand, continued to stare at his brother with curiosity, watching every movement he made.

Haruka stood up, hoisting each babe on a separate hip. She walked toward the kitchen, glancing at the oven's clock as she did. Five thirty-two, Yuichiro should be home any second; probably late from a prolonged meeting. Her husband was working on a new project for- what were they called? Netnavies? That was it, netnavi. Her husband worked at the world renowned Scilabs as one of their top scientists, studying what they were calling the 'Navi-Project'. Yuichiro had explained that the program would quite literally fuse navies and humans together; making the ultimate navi. He said that he only had five-percent of the program left to finish, and then it would be ready for testing.

Netto started to cry in a 'I'm hungry!' sort of fashion, quickly followed by Saito. Five thirty was also their dinner time. Haruka sat back of the couch, throwing a blanket over the two children and lifting her shirt up under the covering. Least to say, their whining stopped. Moments later, Haruka's husband opened the door; smiling at his wife and two babes- who had finished dinner seconds before.

"Evening; have these two eaten dinner without us again?" he asked, chuckling as he pecked the boy's heads.

"Of course!" Haruka laughed, handing Netto over to his father. "Now then, what shall _we_ eat?"

"Meatball-spaghetti?" Yuichiro asked rather excitedly. Even Netto made a small smile at that word.

"The first thing he smiles at," Haruka began, looking exasperated as she watched her spouse dance around the room with joy at his son's first smile. "Is spaghetti?"

Netto and Saito would look a great deal like their father when they grew up, but Saito still resembled Haruka with his wisps of plain brown hair as opposed to Yuichiro's warm chocolate hair- which Netto had appeared to have inherited. Netto also seemed to have inherited a wanting for meatball-spaghetti from his father.

"I'm sorry, Netto," Haruka said to the little boy as he looked longingly at the delicious solid food. "But your still too young for pasta."

Saito sat alongside his mother as she ate her meal, not even making a peep. He was always very quiet, and sleepy; both parents- absent or otherwise- had noticed this. They had taken him to a local physician, but they had said nothing was clearly wrong with the boy. Call it motherly instinct, but Haruka was certain there was something wrong with her child. He never ate as much as Netto and never would try to move as often as his brother.

Haruka was brought out of her thoughts as Yuichiro tapped her on her shoulder, holding a finger to his lips and pointing to the two babes- who had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders. The two parents silently picked the two children up and carried them to their crib, laying them close to each other.

The two adults retreated to their own room, not aware of the sadness and surprise that would be haunting their family for the next month.

 _. . . one month later. . ._

Netto still tried to crawl, but never managed. Yuichiro still had that five-percent of the Navi Project to finish; which was eluding not only himself, but the entire staff at Scilabs. And Saito...goodness.

. . . "We're afraid your son has been diagnosed with a heart symptom called 'HBD (Heart Beat Disorder)'. He will need constant monitoring and tests every week. And I'm sorry, but there is no known cure for this particular disease; no one has ever lived past their childhood years. If you are lucky, maybe he will live to two- three or four tops. I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari.". . .

Haruka looked at the small child resting in her arms with such deep sadness in her eyes. Her son was going to die. Sure, everyone died eventually; but she hadn't expected him to die while she was still living. Her attention was brought back to earth as the small child suddenly stiffened, curling into a ball and breathing hard. Haruka held the child's head as it became limper and limper, until it hung loose her palm.

"Yuichiro!" she screamed.

. . .

Haruka cried. She wailed as the doctors said 'I'm afraid...'

. . .

The funeral only lasted a few lonesome hours, but Haruka had wept the entire time. Netto sat bundled in his blue blanket, being held by unfamiliar people as both his parents had walked toward the casket- roses in hand. He didn't know why his mother wasn't paying any attention to him, instead she was making loud noises- that was Netto's job.

. . .

She was in a stupor. What mother wouldn't be? She still functioned just fine, but she was never the same. Yuichiro had said that he would be back that night, after leaving her alone with the babe for several days. Netto was just fine; too young to care.

A soft knocking came from the door as her husband walked into the room, a small piece of metal clutched in his hand.

"Haruka? Are you okay?"

"No," she said dejectedly, looking at the item in her spouse's hand. "What's that?"

Her husband shook his head. "I'll tell you in the morning. Here, let me take Netto and you get some sleep."

Haruka tried to protest, but found herself drifting into an uneasy sleep... until it seemed, moments later she awoke to the door quietly snapping shut. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. Seven in the morning, along with a note made out in Yuichiro's hand.

' _I'll be back soon, I took Netto with me so don't worry.  
P.s. There's a present on the table for you.'_

She stood, curious as to what her spouse had brought her.

The small thing he had had in his hand last night sat on the kitchen table. Haruka lifted it from its spot, examining it closely. It was one of the Personal Terminals (PET) that Yuichiro sometimes brought home; why it was a gift to her, Haruka had no idea. She fiddled with the small machine, until managing to turn the device on. The blue PET blinked on revealing as small, human-like figure standing in the center of the screen.

"H-hi, Mama."

* * *

 **A/N: *blows hair out of eyes* so yeah. This is a short piece to Haruka after Saito died...DRABBLE! I will probably add a second chap for Yuichiro and a third for Saito. If you would like to read that please bookmark this.**

 **Note: Will say 'Complete', but will add chapter(s) anyway.**

 **Thanks, Ghost501 for reviewing. YOU ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
